Canciones para HetaFans
by KalinkaMalinka
Summary: Songfics con distintas parejas, si desean una colocadla en un Review adelante, pasen y no se preocupen, no mordemos ;D Primera pareja : Nyo!Belarus x Nyo! Corea
1. Osito de Corea (Nyo BelarúsxNyo corea)

**Canciones para Hetalia.**

**Sogfics con distintas canciones, relaciones de pareja, rompimiento, amistad, hermandad, todo! **

**Si deseas que haga una con alguna pareja que te guste, colócala en los reviews ;D **

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, derechos reservados para Hiyamaz Hidemura

Osito de Corea.

_**Pareja: Nyo!Belarús x Nyo!corea.**_

"_Dentro de tus ojos veo un lago__  
__Donde un hada se desnuda__  
__Para que la adore el sol.__  
__La melancolía de la tarde__  
__Me ha ganado el corazón__  
__Y se nubla de duda"._

Sus gélidos ojos se fijaron en la ventana que se movía con el viento, másespecífico, en el osito de peluche de corea, regalo para ella. Resopló.

Sus pasos hacían eco por su casa, que a esas horas estaba vacía. Sus hermanos mayores ucranianos no estaban, Natalya había ido a ver a su amiga Liechtenstein e Iván y Annya estaban visitando al señor Austria. Ése nombre hizo eco en su interior. Annya.

Pero cuando quiso recordar a la bella rusa, la risa de ella, de la irritante coreana apareció en su mente.

¿Por qué?!

Arruinaba todos sus intentos de olvidarla, de no recordar sus bellos ojos, de su mirar infantil, de sus abrazos repentinos, quiso morir.

Recordó la noche en que la trató al igual que un animal, Nikolai quería pegarse un tiro, había alejado a la chica con su barrera de odio hacia todos. Se mordió su lengua y aguantó todos sus intentos para borrar esos recuerdos.

"_Son esos momentos__  
__En que uno se pone a__  
__Reflexionar__  
__Y alumbra una tormenta.__  
__Todo es tan tranquilo__  
__Que el silencio anuncia el ruido__  
__De la calma que antecede__  
__Al huracán_."

-¡Nikolai! –la voz de la chica se hizo presente en su mente, trayéndole el recuerdo que más odiaba.

-No me llames así, para ti soy solo Minsk.

-Uy, estás enfadadísimo, da-ze.

-¿Por qué no te largas?

-Jaja~ eres todo un gruñón.

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El bielorruso explotó enojado, mirándola con odio.

-¡Cállate! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¿Qué mierda haces estando aquí? ¿Qué no ves que no te soporto?!

-E´-eh… N-nikolai—

-¡Y todavía me sigues llamando así?! ¡Maldita escoria!

Los ojos de la coreana se empañaron notoriamente, llamando la atención de todos en la reunión de países.

-Mohax –Annya apareció detrás de él, tocándole el hombro y mirándole desaprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué pasa aru? –Yao miró a su hermanita, esta lloraba y el rostro de el bielorruso se mostraba serio, pero como si no comprendiera la situación del todo.

-A…aniki, no .. P-pasa na…da –la chica se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su traje, sonriendo lo más forzado posible, antes de volver a romper en lágrimas.

China miró de mala gana a Nikolai y tomó a su hermana, llevándosela de allí.

Mientras ambos caminaban, la chica miró hacia atrás, chocándo con los ojos profundos y fríos del bielorruso. Susurró entre labios: "Lo siento" , para luego desaparecer de la vista de Nikolai.

"_De repente no puedo respirar__  
__Necesito un poco de libertad__  
__Que te alejes por un__  
__Tiempo de mi lado__  
__Que me dejes en paz.__ "_

Todo se resumía en eso. Ahora las lágrimas de ella le ahogaban, le dejaban un nudo en su garganta, y un gran vacío en su corazón.

¿ pero es que ella no lo entendía?

Desagradable, ruidosa, molesta, infantil, fastidiosa, tierna, hermosa, gentil, sencilla… no podía evitarlo. Creaba cientos de razones para odiarla, y su mente multiplicaba por mil sus cualidades, todo en ella le encantaba.

Se abofeteó a sí mismo en su mejilla, recordó el día en que la vió conversando con el tarado del mechón anti-gravedad, de ojos azules y lentes. Estúpido Gringo.

La chica estaba sonriente, mientras jugaba con el paraguas entre sus manos, y él, diciéndole chistes para hacerla reír. El ruido que hacía al hacer rechinar ambas mandíbulas con odio se podía escuchar a kilómetros, pero claro, ellos dos no podían oírlo.

Definitivamente la necesitaba, su cordura se basaba en eso, en ella.

La noche había llegado, ahora estaba recostado en su habitación, podía sentir el ruido de sus hermanos llegar, algunas risas, pero él no se sentía feliz, su humor reservado y aveces arisco se había multiplicado en 10, estaba más solo que antes, y su única compañía no estaba.

Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama, y ahí la vió.

Sentada a los pies de su cama, la chica le miraba, con esa sonrisa que se insinuaba en sus labios, con el peluche que él quería darle. No le hablaba, solo le sonreía. Nikolai no lo resistió y acercó su mano a ella, pero cuando lo notó, solo estaba el peluche, lo tenía aferrado contra su cuerpo, creyendo que la chica aparecería allí, junto a él, pero no. Solo había sido su imaginación.

"Dentro de mi lecho  
Duerme un ángel  
Que suspira boquiabierto  
Entre nubes de algodón  
Junto con la luz de la mañana  
Se despierta la razón y  
Amanece la duda "

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, los rayos de la ventana rebotaron en sus orbes, frunció su ceño molesto. Cuando lo notó y se vió al espejo, notó el rastro de una lágrima traviesa, que había botado entre sueños, sonrió.

Eso era suficiente, ya sabía que había metido la pata, El amor que sentía por ella era grande, no era comparable con su orgullo, pero su orgullo era pesado, y eso le impedía ser sincero, con ella y con los demás.

"Siempre fue mi manera de ser  
No me trates de comprender  
No hay nada que se pueda hacer  
Soy un poco paranoico lo siento. "

Ahora, no faltaba nada más, tomó su teléfono, el brillo de la pantalla hacía contraste con su oscura habitación. Vió su número.

Por primera vez se sintió temblar, se sintió morir, desesperado, se sentía como….

Débil.

Pero sólo cuando ella no estaba, ya que cuando la sentía cerca, sentía su calor, se volvía fuerte la protegía con su vida y cada sonrisa, cada idea, cada actitud solo iban dirigidas hacia él, así se sentía completo, perfecto, ideal…amado.

Cuando sintió su voz a través de la línea, pudo sentir su voz temblorosa, hasta creyó sentirle una sonrisa, quedaron de juntarse en el café en donde se conocieron.

Nikolai la había citado ahora mismo, la necesitaba ya, una noche más sin el calor de ella y enloquecería, ya que ella era de él y de nadie más.

"Al ratito ya te empiezo a extrañar  
Me preocupa que te pueda perder  
Necesito que te acerque a mi  
Para sentir el calor de tu cuerpo "

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se sentó en una mesa frente a ella, tenía el peluche detrás de él, y ella le miraba intrigada.

-Escucha da-ze, si quieres solucionar las cosas, está bien.. e-entiendo tus razones y yo—

-te amo.

Las mejillas de la chica de inmediato se colorearon, los ojos de ella estaban muy abiertos, y su boca semi abierta mostraba lo sorprendida que estaba.

-¿perdón?

-Lo que oíste… cuando estás me siento ahogado, pero cuando no estás me falta el aire. Te transformaste en lo que necesitaba, y lograste suplir mis necesidades.

-Saranghae –la chica sonrió y estiró su mano con la de él, entrelazándola. Su mano fría y grande la protegía de todo mal, de todo daño.

El bielorruso sonrió minúsculamente un par de segundos, pero ella no lo pasó por alto, es más, se acercó a su rostro y le plantó un beso en sus labios. Nikolai se sonrojó levemente y correspondió al beso de la chica, luego le mostró el oso.

-¿Para mí?

-No, para mí –bromeó el chico y se lo entregó entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Es hermoso, da-ze~

-Un osito de Corea.

-¿ d-de veras?

-Ajá, quería dártelo para pedirte perdón y—

La chica no lo dejó terminar, lo tenía abrazado por el cuello, besándolo intensamente. Nikolai pasó un brazo por la frágil cintura de la coreana y sonrió levemente, apegándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo ése calor que necesitaba, que extrañaba, que añoraba.

"Un osito de peluche de taiwan  
Una cascara de nuez en el mar  
Suavecito como alfombra de piel  
Delicioso como el dulce de leche."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inspirado gracias a Tear Antoniette, este Fic va para ti, tú me inspiraste a escribirlo y créeme, sigo tus fics w

Esta canción me la mostró mi hermanita, Marta te adoro! 3

Y bien.. reviews?~ cometarios? Más songfics de parejas que deseen? :3


	2. Reloj Japonés (Turquía x Japón)

Canciones para Hetalia.

Sogfics con distintas canciones, relaciones de pareja, rompimiento, amistad, hermandad, todo!

Si deseas que haga una con alguna pareja que te guste, colócala en los reviews ;D

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, derechos reservados para Hiyamaz Hidemura

El reloj Japonés.

Pareja: Turquía x Corea.

Canción: Bendita tu luz- Maná.

"_Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí__  
__bendita la coincidencia.__  
__Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual__  
__ahí bendita sea tu presencia.__  
__Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino__  
__y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino.__"_

Sadiq miró el reloj de su oficina, faltaban apenas unos minutos para que fueran las 2, la hora en donde aparecía lo más hermoso que sus orbes verdes hubiesen visto. O mejor dicho la única oportunidad para verlo; el almuerzo.

La primera vez que lo vió, alrededor de unos 2 años atrás en una estación de metro, él viajaba de su antiguo trabajo cuando lo vió solo y reposando. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el barandal de acero, llevaba sus ojos cerrados y aferrado a un maletín. Perfección en una sola persona.

Pero el viaje como todo debía terminar, eso significaba que ya no lo volvería a ver, pero no fue así.

La empresa en donde trabajaba quedó en quiebra, y el turco de mala gana tuvo que emigrar a un mejor lugar de trabajo, con mayor estabilidad para él y para su mascota, y para su suerte, su "amado hermano" Heracles tenía una empresa en donde se necesitaba un puesto de arquitecto, perfecto para estar allí.

Ese día se había levantado temprano, en la noche no pudo dormir, pero la emoción de poder trabajar otra vez, de volver a realizar su profesión le dejaba sin aliento. Cuando entró a la habitación, lo volvió a ver.

"_Bendita la luz,__  
__bendita la luz de tu mirada__  
__bendita la luz,__  
__bendita la luz de tu mirada__  
__desde el alma."_

Esos ojos razgados, llenos de emoción, de expresiones infantiles y al mismo tiempo maduras, su delicado cuerpo moverse por la habitación, abrazado al maletín, el mismo del tren.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del turco, sabría que verlo era obra de Dios.

Con cuidado de no incomodarlo se acercó al de cabellos negros.

-Disculpe, vine aquí para el trabajo de arquitecto, vine llamado por el tarad….Heracles.

-Vaya –su voz melodiosa hizo eco en mi cabeza –Si, Heracles-san me avisó de su llegada, Señor Sadiq.

El turco sonrió aún más notorio, quizás por el respeto con que le hablaba el otro, tenía más qu claro que él era mucho más que un simple buen trabajador.

-Por favor, dime solo Sadiq.. Por cierto, ¿Tu nombre es…?

El japonés se sonrojó levemente y también le sonrió.

-Me llamo Kiku, Kiku Honda, pero hónreme al llamarme solo Kiku.

-"Al contrario, el honrado aquí soy yo" –pensó en su mente, luego de susurrar un "De acuerdo".

"_Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,__  
__simulaban desdén que me ignoraba__  
__y de repente sostienes la mirada.__  
__Bendito Dios por encontrarnos__  
__en el camino y de quitarme__  
__esta soledad de mi destino.__ "_

Sentado en uno de los asientos del gran comedor, Sadiq comía tranquilamente, las chillonas voces de sus compañeras de trabajo lo rodeaban; no había mujer que no lo encontrase guapo y la gran mayoría solo se hacía su "amiga" para darse un buen revolcón con él.

Pero Sadiq no se dejaba, las ignoraba y pensaba en el pequeño joven, secretario Honda.

Cuando su mente más lo invocó, recordando las veces en que –sólo por unos segundos- logró sentir la suave piel de sus manos del asiático, éste apareció porla puerta, capturando de plano la atención del turco.

Humildemente el japonés se sentó en una de las mesas y dejó su almuerzo adorablemente preparado por sí mismo, luego de decir con su suave voz un "itadakimasu" y comerlo pausadamente.

Sadiq lo observaba fijo, no podía evitarlo, pero sentía la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas cuando sonreía, cuando le sonreía. Sin el mayor cuidado, tomó su almuerzo y dejó a las mujeres con la palabra en la boca.

Kiku miró a quien se había sentado con él, Sadiq estaba frente a él, sin mirarle, solo concentrado en su almuerzo. En realidad estaba tan nervioso que de solo mirarle comenzaría a tartamudear, era mejor dedicarse a comer.

El japonés sonrió mientras lo observaba comer, lentamente sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sintió su corazón latir más aceleradamente, cosa que el turco no notó en lo absoluto.

Cuando Sadiq se dio cuenta que su amada flor de loto lo observaba, alzó su vista, pero el japonés incapaz de decir o hacer algo, fingió que tosía. El turco casi muere de un ataque de ternura.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

"_Bendita la luz,__  
__bendita la luz de tu mirada__  
__bendita la luz,__  
__bendita la luz de tu mirada, oh."_

-Exacto Sadiq-san, _Neko_.

-Vaya~ pues entonces tengo un "_Neko_" en casa.

-¿en serio? Eso es maravilloso Sadiq-san, los gatos son muy tiernos.

-Pues, eso creo, aunque mi "Neko" es muy tímido, siempre está con una bolsa de papel en su cabeza.

-Oh vaya.

-Y ¿cómo dices tierno en japonés?

Los ojos del japonés brillaron intensamente, ese brillo que tanto amaba Sadiq, esa sensación de escalofríos en toda su espalda.

-_K….kawaii._

_-_Kawaii..

-Exacto, así se hace.

Para su desgracia, el celular del japonés empezó a sonar, Heracles le llamaba para solucionar unos negocios de una transacción reciente con una constructora vecina.

-Disculpe Sadiq-san, es Heracles-san, ya vuelvo.

El japonés se alejó para contestar, sin sospechar que la mirada esmeralda del turco le seguía de cerca.

-Tu eres la cosa más Kawaii que yo haya visto en años, sin ti me siento solo, aunque sea solo tú.. –El turco tragó grueso- amigo.

Sadiq no aguantaba más, si se sinceraba Kiku huiría de él, pero no podía soportar estar cerca de él sin querer saltar encima de él, abrazarlo, besarlo, amarrar su alma a la de él.

Luego de unos momentos de infinito silencio y soledad, el japonés apareció por la puerta, con su rostro típico, pero Sadiq, se notaba triste.

-Ya volví Sadiq-san.. ¿se siente bien? –preguntó el japonés preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

-Kiku…me iré.

-¿Qué?

-Me iré para siempre.

_"Gloria divina de esta suerte,__  
__del buen tino,__  
__de encontrarte justo ahí,__  
__en medio del camino.__  
__Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,__  
__llevarte mi soledad__  
__y coincidir en mi destino,__  
__en el mismo destino.__ "_

Honda corría por Tokio con el paquete entre sus manos, no podía llegar muy tarde, aún recuerda que le impulsó a todo esto.

_**Flashback:**_

Su teléfono "azumi", regalo de Yao empezaba a vibrar.

-¿Moshi moshi? –preguntó el japonés al contestar.

-Kiku, soy yo, Heracles. –el griego hahlaba pausado y tranquilo.

-Heracles-san, ¿qué desea?

-Que vengas a buscar a Sadiq.

-¿D-disculpe? –el japonés ladeó su cabeza confundido.

-Lo que has oído, intenté hacer que se quedara, pero no quiere, ahora quiere irse lejos.

-¿Pero y yo que tengo que ver en e-

-No mientas. Sé que lo amas.

Kiku se sonrojó increíblemente, con su respiración agitada.

-H-heracles-san…

-Escúcha…mi hermano es un tarado, pero lo quiero y quiero lo mejor para él. Eso eres tú.

-Y-yo.. ¿Dónde está él?

Una pequeña risa se escuchó por el celular, proveniente de la garganta del griego.

-Pasaré por ti en media hora en el aeropuerto, pero recuerda, llévate el reloj de la oficina de Heracles.

-¿E-el….reloj?

-Sólo haz lo que yo te digo, nos vemos Kiku.

El sonido de la llamada siendo cortada rebotó en la habitación del japonés, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y partir como un rayo hacia el aeropuerto en donde se juntaría con Heracles para viajar juntos e impedir que se fuera.

_**Fin flashback**_

Y así como se lo imaginaba, ambos; griego y japonés viajaban a Atenas, en donde Sadiq esperaba su vuelo en dirección a Bucharest.

En cuanto salieron del avión, un auto los esperaba abajo, para partir de inmediato al aeropuerto del otro lado de la ciudad, sin ninguna demora, nada que los retrasara.

Kiku sentía su corazón latir 1000% por hora, y cuando llegó al lugar, corrió como nunca hasta llegar a la sala de espera.

Unos guardias le impidieron la entrada, pero cuando notaron que el propio representante de Grecia lo acompañaba, le dieron el paso a regañadientes.

Aun así, valiosos minutos de tiempo.

Tiempo que no se pudo recuperar.

Kiku aún con su pecho agitado preguntó a un guardia que si había salido el avión a Rumania, éste solo apuntó a la ventana, donde el avión en esos momentos estaba despegando.

Su mundo se derrumbó a su alrededor.

Todas las veces que el turco le había ayudado, las veces en que le sonreía sin ninguna razón, cuando le preguntaba interesado por su cultura.

Y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

Aferrándose al suelo con sus palmas, El griego pasó detrás de Kiku, sonriéndole.

-Levántate.

Kiku no captó la orden del todo, pero cuando alzó su rostro, se encontró con los profundos ojos verdes del turco.

De inmediato se levantó, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¿P-p-pero có…c-cómo? –preguntó atónito, no era posible, el avión ya había despegado.

El turco sonrió radiante y pasó una mano por los orbes oscuros del japonés, limpiando las perlas acuosas que brotaban de estos.

-No me fui porque…sentí que si me iba, perdería algo importante en mi vida.

El japonés recibió la caricia y un sutil rubor adornó sus mejillas.

-S-sadiq-san, me alegro tanto de que no se haya ido.

-Yo también me alegro de que estés aquí, pero ¿quién te trajo?

El japonés se volteó a ver al griego, más este no estaba. Al final Kiku solo miró al frente y le sonrió.

-Eso no es lo importante –el japonés le sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la de él, todo alrededor se había detenido, lo demás era irrelevante, ellos estaban concentrados.

-Aishiteru Kiku. –dijo el turco en un japonés fluído, bastante oficial.

-seni seviyorum Sadiq –repitió el japonés, dejando sorprendido al turco.

-Kiku.. ¿lo habías ensayado?

-D.. Desde hace dos años que lo vengo repitiendo.

Ambos se miraron y al final redujeron el espacio entre ambos con un dulce y tierno beso, reflejando todos los sentimientos que siempre quisieron decirse y nunca pudieron.

Al final, el griego se fue con una amplia sonrisa, había logrado su cometido.

Desde que Kiku entró a su oficina supo que era perfecto para alguien como su hermano, por lo que hizo todo para hacer que esa empresa quebrara, contratando a sus trabajadores y entre ellos, al idiota de su turco hermano.

-Señor Heracles –preguntó el chofer mientras aceleraba.

-¿Qué pasa?. –respondió el griego mientras tecleaba un mensaje en su móvil.

-Dejamos solo al señor Kiku.

-No te preocupes, él estará bien.

Mientras se besaban, ambos teléfonos vibraron. Sadiq abrazaba firme al japonés, más este insistía en ver los móviles.

-estoy seguro, debe ser algo importante.

Tomó el teléfono y sonrió.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó curioso el chico de ojos verdes.

-"Me deben una, el lunes en la oficina, a las 8.00, ni un minuto tarde"

Su adorado y odiado jefe.

Ambos riéron de buena gana, mientras se retiraban de ése lugar, mientras tanto tendrían muchas cosas que arreglar.

-Eso me recuerda Kiku, ¿qué es eso que tienes allí? –pregntó el turco por el paquete que tenía el japonés.

-¡Ah! Heracles-san me dijo que se lo entregase.

El nippon abrió el paquete y se lo entregó, sonriendo.

Cuando el turco lo vió, sonrió amplio.

-Maldito Héracles, siempre tan oportuno.

-¿qué es eso Sadiq-san?

-Nada importante Kiku.. vamos a casa.

Mientras se daba vuelta, se podía notar las inscripciones detrás del reloj: "Made in Japan".

"_Oh oh, te digo es tan bendita__  
__tu luz amor.__  
__Y tu mirada oh, oh.__  
__Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar,__  
__benditos tus besos cerquita del mar.__  
__Y tu mirada, oh, oh.__  
__Amor amor, qué bendita tu mirada,__  
__tu mirada amor."_

_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Terminé al fin xD**_

_**SongFic dedicado a Morthe, espero y les haya gustado ;D **_

_**Recuerden que tengo otro Fic: "El hielo también quema" para que lo visiten y dejen reviews ;D **_

_**Este fic me gustó mucho escribirlo y no se preocupen, seguiré haciendo para ustedes.**_

_**Leí algo de "gloria Trevi", "usuk" y "OTP" ;D tranquilas, lograré hacer sus pedidos :3333 **_

_**Nos olemos lueguito~**_

_**-Fin del comunicado-**_


	3. Libro Mexicano (España x Fem Mexico)

Canciones para Hetalia.

Sogfics con distintas canciones, relaciones de pareja, rompimiento, amistad, hermandad, todo!

Si deseas que haga una con alguna pareja que te guste, colócala en los reviews ;D

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, derechos reservados para Hiyamaz Hidemura

Morena Mía.

_Pareja:España x Fem!México._

[Aclaración, el lugar en donde viven es Estados Unidos]

___"Morena mía, voy a contarte hasta diez__  
__no es el sol que te alumbra,__  
__dos tus piernas que matan, somos tres en tu cama_

Tres."

-Uno, dos tres –el español comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música, con suma virilidad.

Las mujeres de su clase de baile le miraban sorprendidas y sencillamente sonrojadas, hasta algunas sufren un derrame nasal.

-cuatro, cinco y séis. –El español dio una voltereta y cuando logró detener su cuerpo, paró la música.

Las mujeres asintiéron muchas veces, con corazoncitos en sus ojos, muy felices de tener a tal profesor, dueño de la escuela de baile "Toño's Hot Dance".

-Y vamos de nuevo ¿está bien? –Los ojos radiantes del español brillaron intensamente, mientras sonreía galante.

Y allí estaba ella, Itzel.

Con esas grandes gafas oscuras, el amplio polerón con el número "13" y su cabello recogido en una trenza no irradiaba nada de sensualidad, y la verdad no quería llamar la atención, solo seguir observando al español. Vecinos de hace muchísimo tiempo, pero aún su respiración se cortaba cuando lo veía moverse, cuando le observaba sonreír.

Mientras le observaba bailar, recordó la primera vez que lo vió.

_-Hola, disculpa… ¿ el departamento de aquí está vacío?_

_-¿Disculpe? –la mexicana alzó la vista de su libro, estaba afuera del departamento, con una silla y leyendo a __Carlos____Cuauhtémoc Sánchez__**.**_

_-Bueno, preguntaba si sabes si el departamento de aquí está vacío._

_-Ah.. Bueno, desde hace unos años, en este piso vivo sola, pero si, el depa ése está solo._

_-¡Genial! Entonces lo arrendaré –el español le sonrió, robándole un sonrojo a la mexicana._

_-¿ así? Serías mi primer vecino._

_-Bueno, si mi vecina lee a C__arlos____Cuauhtémoc Sánchez__, entonces creo que me gustará vivir aquí._

_La mexicana bajó el libro de golpe y le sonrió tímidamente._

_-¿T-te gusta?_

_-¡Claro! Ése escritor es uno de mis preferidos. –El español asintió con su cabeza muchas veces y luego le estiró su mano- Antonio, Antonio Fernández Carriedo._

_-Mucho gusto Antonio, yo soy Itzel. –la castaña estiró su mano y la estrechó con la de él._

_-Vaya, ¿eres extranjera? _

_-Bueno… sí, soy de México._

_-Mucho gusto Itzel, yo soy español –Antonio le agitó su mano unos instantes, soltando una adorable risa._

Y desde ése día sabía que eso sería su perdición.

"_Morena mía, el cuarto viene después,__  
__cinco tus continentes__  
__seis las medias faenas de mis medios calientes,__  
__sigo contando ahorita __  
__bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien"_

-¡Un dos tres! Vamos jóvenes, suelten su cadera –Antonio divisó a todos moviéndose, a excepción de un chico con lentes oscuros.

Con cuidado de no chocar con los que bailaban, le tocó su espalda.

-Muchacho, vamos, es muy fácil moverse.

-De hecho, soy una chica –la muchacha disfrazó su voz, pero aún sonaba femenina.

Una gran gota se dibujó en las sienes del otro, haciéndole infinitas reverencias.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta… perdó—

-Tú tranquilo, mi deseo sólo es bailar bien.

El español aspiró un olor increíblemente exquisito e insistente que venía de ella, sonrió levemente y volvió a colocarse frente a ella, pero sin quitarle su vista en ningún momento. La extraña se veía algo gruesa y de imagen descuidada, pero Antonio no se dejaba engañar, parecía como si ella lo hiciese a propósito.

Cuando hubo terminado la clase, muchas se despedían con afectuosos abrazos, dejándole su número en su agenda –escrito sin que él se diese cuenta –y salían dando saltitos de alegría, los estudiantes varones empezaban a conversar entre ellos, planeando para salir a beber y cosas por el estilo.

La última en salir fue la "extraña de gafas", Antonio no perdió un momento y la detuvo por su hombro.

-Necesito hablarte.

La muchacha se volteó algo sonrojada por la sorpresa.

-¿E-entonces dígame.

-Bueno pues... –El español se acarició su nuca con suavidad- te vi bailando, veo que estás en aprietos.

-Ah, bueno… el baile no es mi fuerte, no nací para bailar.

-¿Disculpa? –el español se acercó al radio y colocó una estación al azar.

Sin duda una gran canción para bailar.

Antonio mientras bailaba comenzó a cantar con ésa voz aterciopelada.

"_Morena mía, siete son los pecados cometidos,__  
__suman ocho conmigo, nueve los que te cobro,__  
__más de diez he sentido y por mi parte,__  
__sobra darte lo que me das, dámelo_

_Dámelo__bien, un poco aquí, un poco a quien__ "_

Antonio la miró con su sensualidad innata y la rodeó, acercándose de a poco a la chica.

-¿P-pero qué estás haciendo?! –preguntó la mexicana, roja hasta las orejas.

-Algo me dice que puedes bailar bien… pero no lo estás haciendo. Quiero saber por qué –el tono de voz de Antonio se oía demandante.

Con algo de soltura la tomó por su mano y la agarró por su cintura, aspirando ése aroma, tan… embriagante.

-¿Qu-qué?! "¿Pero cómo se dio cuenta?" –pensó la muchacha.

-No me mientas, pude verlo… vienes todos los días hábiles, bailas excelente, pero siempre te pones atrás, no quieres que te vean. No quieres que yo te vea.

El español empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, mientras se apegaba al cuerpo de la chica.

En un movimiento rápido, se acercó al rostro de la chica y le arrancó la amarra del cabello, dejando sus largas hebras sueltas.

-A-antonio…

-Vamos, baila conmigo.

La muchacha accedió algo temblorosa, mientras se movía con algo de dificultad a causa del gran chaleco que tenía.

Antonio sonrió, se veía tierna intentando bailar así.

-Déjame ayudarte.

El español pasó detrás de ella y le arrancó el chaleco de un solo tirón, mostrando su esbelto cuerpo en un ceñido vestido anaranjado veraniego hasta por debajo de sus rodillas. Tenía una figura espléndida, ¿por qué la ocultaba?. El español la miró unos instantes. "Genial, ahora sólo me faltan sus lentes".

-¡A-ah! –la muchacha ahogó un grito al verse tan…expuesta, tragando grueso.

-Bailas increíble, lo sabía.

La mexicana encurvó una ceja interesada, si Antonio la manejaba a su merced, la chica no se dejaría tan fácil.

Se tomó de la falda y comenzó a hondearla, mientras bailaba con su sensualidad a flor de piel.

Al bailar comenzó a cantar una segunda voz, cantando con suma coquetería.

-Vaya, algo así quería ver –Antonio sonrió de medio lado y agitó sus manos en el aire.

-Y no es lo único que hago –la muchacha fue al acecho, acercándose al muchacho.

Antonio no perdió la oportunidad y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, mientras que con una mano delineaba la cintura de la chica.

Itzel se dejó hacer por el otro, ejerciendo el mayor contacto con él.

La mano del español bajó aún más, acariciando el muslo ajeno, luego violentamente la tomó por su rodilla y la apegó a su propia cadera.

La muchacha encurvó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír y se hizo hacia atrás, estirando sus brazos.

"_cuando tu boca, me toca, me pone y me provoca,__  
__me muerde y me destroza, toda siempre es poca__  
__y muévete bien, bien, bien, que nadie como tú me sabe hacer__  
__café__ "_

Con sus labios, Antonio recorrió desde su cuello hasta su pecho, pasando por encima del delicado escote, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Quiero ver tus ojos.

-No lo creo –la muchacha se apartó de él, para ponerse de espaldas mientras bailaba.

El español se mordió su labio, evitando actuar sin pensar, pero con esas curvas, con ésa canción, con ella, con la misteriosa chica. ¿Qué tenía ella que le hacía perder la cabeza?

Pero de algo estaba seguro, ése aroma lo conocía, y a la perfección.

-Yo si creo algo, te conozco.

La muchacha dejó de bailar, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-¿M-me conoces?

Antonio sonrió complacido, su actuación perfecta había sido desenmascarada.

Avanzó con parsimonia hacia ella, abrazándola por detrás. Con mucho cuidado, le despojó de sus lentes, mandándolos por los aires.

-Itzel, ése lunar no se disimula –Antonio besó su hombro izquierdo, haciendo estremecer a la muchacha.

La mexicana se sonrojó mucho y le miró fijo, más que sorprendida.

-¿C-cómo lo supiste?

-Llevas el perfume que te regalé la semana pasada, el aroma que más me gusta, en la persona que más amo.

Itzel se detuvo y se volteó, esta vez para quedar frente a frente.

-Además bailas muy bien como para ser "cualquiera". Tus caderas de fuego me enloquecen.

Antonio le abrazó firme y susurró en su oído: "Morena mía".

-Te amo~ -la muchacha ronroneó en el oído ajeno.

-Yo también y lo sabes.. y creo que ya no hace falta que vengas encubierta, quiero que todos te vean y sepan lo hermosa que eres –El español pasó sus yemas por la morena piel de la muchacha, admirando sus hermosos ojos oscuros que guardaban muchos secretos y vivencias.

-Lo haré, vendré como Itzel, no como el "Muchacho" como me habías confundido.

El chico se avergonzó un tanto y al final terminó por ceder a la risa, mientras la abrazaba firme.

-Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo.

-Eso espero, ya que mi novio españolete, el que lee a "Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez" jamás me confundiría –Itzel encurvó una ceja, para romper en risa.

-Vale vale, no te confundiré nunca más, y será que lo haga antes de que venga ese "españolete" que tienes por novio –el español siguió con el juego mientras la alzaba por los aires, al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

"Morena mía, si esto no es felicidad  
que baje dios y lo vea y aunque no se lo crea,  
esto es gloria  
y por mi parte pongo el arte, lo que me das,  
dámelo y dalo bien, un poco aquí, un poco a quién"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Yei! **

**Fic terminado, dedicado a Pony96, me pediste México y obedecí a tu orden, pero esta vez lo hice mujer.**

**¿Por qué? **

**Muy simple.**

**La canción dice "Morena Mía", por eso quise hacer a Itzel, además de que se me había ocurrido hacer el baile y para que contrastara el español, una mujer bailando le pondría mucha emoción w**

**Pony98, espero y te guste, este Fic va para ti :3333**

**Y recuerden que tengo otro Fic "Eh hielo también quema" Que también necesita reviews y followers owo **

**Me río mucho con sus Reviews, me animan y me hacen sentir muy bien ^^ **

**Chaito**** ~ Nos olemos luego.**

**-Fin del comunicado-**


	4. Rosa Inglesa (Us x Uk)

Canciones para Hetalia.

Sogfics con distintas canciones, relaciones de pareja, rompimiento, amistad, hermandad, todo!

Si deseas que haga una con alguna pareja que te guste, colócala en los reviews ;D

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, derechos reservados para el sexy de Hiyamaz Hidemura

**Pareja: Estados Unidos x Inglaterra.**

**Canción: Me enamora-Juanes.**

**La rosa de Inglaterra.**

"_Cada blanco en mi mente__  
__se vuelve color con verte__  
__y el deseo de tenerte,__  
__es más fuerte es más fuerte_"

Mientras miraba la ventana ofuscado, los autos al pasar le recordaban a su amado inglés; gente rubia, de cejas pobladas, de marca "Iggitsubishi".

Llevaban un par de meses saliendo, su cumpleaños era al día siguiente y –como buen novio –quería entregarle el mejor regalo que pudiese haber recibido antes, pero cualquier opción que tenía el estadounidense en su mente, era descartada de inmediato.

_-Iggy._

_-My name is Arthur._

_-Arthur._

_-Whats?_

_-¿Te...gustan los chocolates?_

_El inglés le observó sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, y Alfred expectante a su veredicto, cayó derrumbado._

_-Estoy a dieta_

_-¿Una consola de juegos?_

_-No sé jugar._

_-¿Un pony?_

_-What? –el inglés puso sus ojos en blanco._

_-Bueno, ¿un auto?_

_**-**__Pero si ya tengo uno._

_-Fuck! –el americano golpeó la mesa molesto. _

_Arthur se sorprendió un tanto y le miró intrigado._

_-¿Qué te pasa Alfred?_

_-Nothing._

Alzó su vista al televisor, en donde su luz iluminaba la habitación con poca iluminación.

Comercial "Qué regalarle a tu pareja"

Esto era el colmo, ¿ahora todos sabían que no sabía que regalarle a su Iggy?

Se recostó en su cama –o mejor dicho lanzó –y cerró sus ojos.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue algo que difícilmente creería.

Cuando despertó, estaba en un campo de hierba, en donde no se veía nada a excepción de una chozita a lo lejos.

Totalmente sorprendido y curioso, Alfred buscó algo, alguna señal de vida que le explicase en donde estaba.

A paso lento entró a la cabaña, y al mover la puerta ésta hizo un rechinido que rebotó en el cuarto.

-Hello?

Buscó con su mirada señal de vida, pero al parecer no había nadie más. A lo lejos se podía notar el único inmueble de la habitación, una mesa que en su superficie tenía una carta.

Al tomarla el anglosajón, la leyó con voz animada.

"_Querido Extraño:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que no pediste permiso para entrar…_

Alfred se sonrojó levemente avergonzado, la carta o mejor dicho, el escritor de ella tenía razón.

…_Pero no te preocupes mon-cheri, eso era lo que debías hacer._

_El gran lugar en el que estás se llama "Bosque de lo divisible" y se hace presente sólo a aquellos que están bajo las acechanzas de la confusión. _

_Espero que puedas encontrar a los árboles para que halles lo que busques._

_Mis mejores deseos, El hada del amor, Franindo._

"_Sólo quiero que me lleves__  
__de tu mano por la senda,__  
__y atravesar el bosque__  
__que divide nuestras vidas."_

Alfred terminó de leer la carta y ladeó su cabeza aún más confundido.

¿Acechanzas de confusión? ¿Bosque de lo divisible? ¿Hada del amor?

Ahora no entendía nada, y no dudó en salir de inmediato de la pequeña casa.

Cuando salió, se dio cuenta que no había un solo árbol, siquiera un arbusto, o pequeños animales correteando por allí.

Entonces lo entendió.

Ése tal bosque, esos árboles.. a lo mejor traían la respuesta para poder irse a casa, a comer, a ducharse, a ver televisión, a…reencontrarse con su querido Iggy.

"Iggy" –pensó él –"éste bosque se parece a sus ojos, a sus bonitos ojos…verdes en todas partes"

"_Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de tí___

_Me enamora__  
__que me ames con tu boca,__  
__me enamora__  
__que me lleves hasta el cielo,__  
__me enamora__  
__que de mi sea tu alma soñadora__ "_

Y producto de la nada, empezó a temblar. Alfred tragó grueso, intentando mantener su equilibrio, parecía que la tierra se fuese a romper, pero no.

Ocurrió algo más extraño.

Un árbol apareció del suelo, posicionado en el centro de todo.

Alfred alzó una ceja, _"What the hell is going on here?"_ pensó el americano, quien no dudó en acercarse al árbol.

Cuando faltaban solo unos pasos para acercarse al dichoso árbol, vió que éste tenía una nota inscrita. "Léeme".

Cuando la tomó entre sus manos, reconoció la misma letra de la carta anterior.

"_Querido extraño:_

_¡Vas por buen camino!, justo así aparecerá el bosque, reconociendo tu motivo de duda, mon amour. _

_Cuidate, Honhonhonhon~ _

_Mis mejores deseos, El hada del amor, Franindo"._

La ampolleta mental del americano se encendió.

-Mi iggy está de cumpleaños, y no sé qué regalarle.

De la nada, cuatro árboles salieron de la tierra, acompañando al reciente árbol salido.

-Great! Y…pues…le pregunté por muchas cosas, chocolates, autos, un pony… todo lo rechazó.

Otros 12 árboles crecieron en distintas partes, una bandada de aves se acercó a los árboles y los anidaron rápidamente.

Y así siguió Alfred, nombrando cosas, hasta que los árboles dejaron de salir.

Eso le preocupó bastante ¿cómo volvería a casa?

Mordiéndose el labio, recurrió a su último recurso.

-And... no sé qué darle, me sentí triste... ¿Qué quiere?, ¿qué necesita?.. ¿Qué puedo darle? Si ya tiene mi corazón.

Un temblor mucho más fuerte, algo parecido a un terremoto irrumpió en su monólogo, un gran árbol, el más alto y grueso de todos creció a un lado de la cabaña.

Alfred se acercó, tenía una notita pegada.

"_Querido extraño:_

_Qué bueno que lo hiciste, sabía que podías cheri._

_Tu respuesta está justo debajo de ti, que tengas suerte._

_Pequeño Alfred, estás tan cerca de ver la luz._

_Se despide para siempre, el hada del amor, Franindo."_

De inmediato Alfred miró sus pies, una rosa. Una hermosa rosa blanca, que en final de sus pétalos estaban manchados de rojo sangre.

Una rosa tudor.

La flor nacional de Inglaterra.

Que no crecía en esas épocas del año, pero esta crecía radiante y de forma natural.

Alfred sonrió y con mucho cuidado la arrancó de la tierra, ahora encontraba la respuesta a sus incógnitas.

La olió unos instantes, la palpó entre sus manos, y antes de poder vovler a erguirse, despertó.

Ya era de día. Miró su despertador; 9.43.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba triste, todo ése bello momento de reflexión, de cuestionamiento, fue solo un sueño.

¿Y la rosa?

La buscó entre sus sábanas, en el suelo, en todas partes, pero no la halló

Desesperado, corrió hacia su sala de estar, y allí la vió, fragante y hermosa, en un jarrón aguamarino.

Perfecto.

Con rapidez se vistió, para partir corriendo hacia Inglaterra en su avión privado, sólo quería verle.

Una vez abajo del avión, el muchacho del mechón anti-gravedad y hermosos ojos azules corrió como nunca hacia el despacho de su cejón, de su rubio.

Corrió tanto, que al estar frnete a su despacho, abrió la puerta de golpe, con su pecho agitado.

Arthur se sobresaltó.

-Bloddy Git, ¿qué estás haciendo aqu—

-Happy Birthday.

Los orbes del inglés se abrieron desmesuradamente y se levantó de su escritorio.

-A-alfred...

-no digas nada. –El muchacho posó la rosa en los labios del inglés, susurrando un suave "Shhhh"

"_La esperanza de mis ojos__  
__sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido__  
__sin ti mi vida es como un remolino_

_De cenizas que se van."_

-Arthur, alias Iggy cejotas –el inglés iba a replicas, pero Alfred no lo dejó continuar –alias el amor de mi vida.. ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ti? Ten por seguro que no existiría. Me educaste, me abrazaste y consolaste por las noches…y ahora es mi turno.

El americano le entregó la rosita entre sus manos, el inglés quedó maravillado.

-Oh my god... An tudor Rose.

-Yeah, es para ti.

El inglés sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-I love you Iggy –el americano le abrazó firme.

-I love you too Alfred –Arthur rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos, para sellr su cercanía con un gran y tierno beso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿E-estas s-seguro Francis?

-Claro que si mon amour, le dejé la rosa en el jarrón

-E-espero que la h-halla visto.

-Lo hará Mon cheri, te lo afirma Franindo.

-¿Sorry?

-Nada, no lo entenderías.

El francés sonrió y se alejó de la casa de Alfred agarrado firmemente de la blanca y tierna mano canadiense.

"_Me enamora__  
__que me ames con tu boca__  
__me enamora__  
__que me lleves hasta el cielo.__  
__me enamora__  
__que de mi sea tu alma soñadora__ "_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**/Por si no lo han notado, solo hago canciones en español, así quiero todos los fics, por eso si quieren una pareja, elijan una canción en español para no perder la cadena (?)/**

**Capítulo dedicado a: **_**aintwealljustrunaways. **_

Aquí está tu UsUk, espero y te halla agradado, me costó un tanto escribirlo, así que salí de la rutina y escribí algo totalmente loco~ mágico.. :3

Los que me dejen reviews recibirán la visita del hada del Amour~ jeje :3

Espero y les halla agradado al resto ^^

Nos olemos lueguito~

-Fin del comunicado-


	5. Chocolate Polaco(LietPol)

Canciones para Hetalia.

Sogfics con distintas canciones, relaciones de pareja, rompimiento, amistad, hermandad, todo!

Si deseas que haga una con alguna pareja que te guste, colócala en los reviews; D

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, derechos reservados para Hiyamaz Hidemura

Osito de Corea.

_Pareja: Lituania x Polonia._

_Canción: Todos me miran- Gloria Trevi._

"Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía  
Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies  
Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba  
Yo era solo lo que tu querías ver"

**FlashBack**

_-¡Osea tipo, no! –El polaco se cruzó de brazos._

_-Deberás de obedecerme, ¿da?_

_-P-pero no quiero, yo quiero ser un bailarín –el polaco insistía._

_-No –repetía por enésima vez el ruso –Sólo las mujeres bailan._

_-Que poco Cool, osea. –El polaco frunció su ceño – Pero podrás saber que yo bailo increíble, en serio._

_-¡Ya te dije que no y punto! –sentenció Iván, cabreado. – ¡Ahora pónte el traje de Barman y sal a entretener a las damas!_

_El polaco sorbió su nariz y a regañadientes entró a los vestidores, cuando el llanto desesperado de alguien, le hizo detenerse._

_Se acercó a la puerta, ahí pudo reconocer a Emma, a Natalya y a Elizaveta que consolaban a una ucraniana que lloraba desconsolada._

_Algo preocupado por el estado de su amiga, Feliks se acercó._

_-O sea, como ¿qué pasa?_

_Las miradas de las muchachas se posaron en el polaco, sobre todo la de la bielorrusa._

_-Yaki está...-la húngara iba a proseguir, pero se interpuso la bielorrusa._

_-Embarazada. _

_El polaco se sorprendió mucho, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más._

_-Ahora le toca bailar y…mi amiga se siente muy mal, no podrá bailar –la belga bajó su mriada, pero acariciándole la cabeza a la chica._

_-o sea que como... si Iván se entera— pero el polaco fue interrumpido por la ucraniana, quien hasta hace unos segundos, gimoteaba en silencio._

_-Me matará._

_La belga apretó fuerte la mano de su amiga._

_-No te preocupes, tu esposo jamás lo permitiría, además cuando se entere, se pondrá muy feliz. –Emma le sonrió amplio y acarició su mejilla, secando una lágrima traviesa que corría._

_-Lamento interrumpir su felicidad pero... O sea... Como que tipo, ¿Qué va a hacer? Sólo falta unos minutos para que salga en escena._

_La sonrisa de todas las chicas presentes desapareció unos instantes, entonces Elizaveta sonrió._

_-¡Ya lo tengo! -La muchacha tomó de un brazo al polaco, mirándole fijo. –Yo no sé su coreografía, pero tu si._

_-No estarás diciendo que.. –La belga miró al polaco sorprendida._

_-Feliks, hoy bailarás._

_La expresión de todos, hasta del sorprendido Feliks fue general._

_-¿QUÉ?!_

_-O-….o sea, yo no, no podría.. no puedo hace-_

_-¡Por fis! Ayúda a nuestra amiga, no puede bailar en ése estado, puede hacerle mal al bebé._

_El polaco meditó unos instantes y terminó aceptando._

_-E…está bien._

**Fin del FlashBack**

Y ahí Feliks salió a escena.

Las luces a lo lejos le encandilaban un poco, pero como en su sector estaba todo oscuro, nadie podía verlo, entonces tomó posición sobre un diván recostado sobre su abdomen, con actitud serena y al mismo tiempo coqueta.

Entre todas las muchachas se habían encargado de maquillarlo, dejando sus labios rojos cual sangre y su rostro pálido, en serio parecía una muñeca. Su amigo Arthur se encargó de vestirlo, ahora lucía un bello corsé rojo, ajustado a su cuerpo y algo que parecía ser una larga cola que brotaba desde la parte posterior de la ajustada prenda.

Parecía toda una bailarina.

Cuando tomó asiento, notó las miradas de todos adelante, incrédulos, intentando descubrir qué se venía ahora, pudo divisar a Eli disfrazada cual hombre, entreteniendo a las chicas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y ellas al no sospechar nada, se quedaban embobadas ante tal belleza.

Entonces la pista empezó.

"_Y__ me solté el cabello y me vestí de reina __  
__Me puse tacones me pinte y era bella" _

El ruso apareció tras bambalinas, cuando vió a la ucraniana sentada y siendo abrazada por Sadiq, su esposo quién no aceptaba para nada el trabajo que poseía su esposa, pero era lo que podía hacer para sobrevivir, trabajar en el burlesque de su hermano, sintió que una gran clavada le dio en el pecho.

-Si tú estás aquí entonces…

La ucraniana se aferró a la mano del turco y tragó grueso, bajando su mirada, incapaz de colocarla en la mirada de él.

"_Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme __  
__Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme"_

Las luces del escenario se encendieron encandilando a todo mundo, entonces muchas mujeres se levantaron del suelo, y empezaron a "estirarse", fingiendo el "sueño largo" que tuvieron.

Se podía notar en el centro, alguien dormía, una chica hermosa de cabellera rubia…¿o era un chico?

Todas las mujeres comenzaron a bailar con suma sensualidad, mientras reían, dejando maravillados a la mayoría del público –que era masculino –mientras que las chicas babeaban por el extraño barman con acento húngaro.

Una mujer con una cinta verde en su cabello, Emma, acarició la espalda de la muchacha, en ése instante la música se detuvo.

El público contuvo la respiración unos momentos, consternado, asombrado, maravillado…tantas emociones de una sola vez.

Justo en ése instante, Toris entró por la puerta, o más bien "siendo empujado" por un chico de lentes.

-Eduard, ya sabes…. Si tu novia quiere bailar aquí no hay problema, pero no me traigas.

-Vamos Toris, es normal que los caballeros vengan a lugares así. –el estonio lo empujó con fuerza, obligándole a tomar asiento.

-Vale vale, me quedo, ¡pero deja ya de insistirme! –el lituano miró enfadado a Eduard, quien parecía feliz a pesar de todo.

Ambos posaron su vista adelante, entonces la vió…o mejor dicho, lo vió.

"_Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura era de lentejuelas"_

Feliks hizo el ademán de levantarse del diván, estirándose. Entonces las chicas hicieron espacio para que pasara. Era su turno de brillar, de cumplir su sueño.

"Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
Porque sé que soy linda porque todos me admiran  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
Por qué hago lo que pocos se atreverán"

Apareció delante, moviéndose con suma sensualidad, al ritmo de la música, quien lo viera diría que era una chica preciosa.

Iván miró tras bambalinas, Feliks se movía como un profesional, parecía disfrutarlo. Y lo que era peor, a TODOS les gustaba la idea, la "nueva bailarina" querían saber su nombre, su número, y así el rumor fue creciendo, hasta llenar el lugar. Todo un éxito.

Toris posó sus ojos en aquella misteriosa …hada. Sus ojos chocaron con los de ella, pero ella rápidamente la apartó ante la insistencia del lituano, haciéndole sonrojar. O a ambos.

Entonces decidió hacer algo nunca antes hecho en el burlesque; salir de sus patrones.

Se bajó del escenario, haciendo le una seña a todas para que se bajasen también.

Obedecieron con algo de temor y continuaron bailando alrededor de las mesas, dejando encantado al público.

Feliks se acercó a la mesa del lituano con la gracia de un felino, pero de inmediato se alejó. Toris podía sentir como si le estuviese bailando a él.

El corazoncito del lituano empezó a bombear sangre agitadamente, con sus mejillas coloradas al máximo, sin despegar su vista de él.

"_Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran __  
__Algunos con envidia pero al final __  
__Pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran"_

Al final, Feliks les hizo una seña a las muchachas y volvieron al escenario, haciendo una pose final, las luces se apagaron de golpe y la música también. Entonces se podían oír a kilómetros los aplausos de todos, ovacionando de pié al espectáculo, definitivamente lo mejor en años.

Cuando las demás bailarinas se bajaron del escenario y apareció el mago "Alfredini", Iván interceptó a todos.

-Feliks, ¿Qué significa esto?

-Iván… t-tipo, como que no te enojes… y-yo..

Mientras hablaban, una horda de muchachos entraron con millones de libretas, y cámaras, fotografiando a la nueva diva.

-¡Dinos tu nombre!

-¡Dame tu número!

-¡Mi virginidad es tuya!

_-_¡Estoy enamorado!

Y así, muchos gritos se escucharon, intentando acercarse a la chica, ofreciéndole grandes sumas de dinero al ruso tan solo por pasar 5 minutos con ella.

-¡Váyanse a casa! ¡Feliks aparecerá mañana también!

La horda de testosterona se fue decepcionada, ¿habían oído bien? ¿Acaso su musa era un hombre? dejaron de nuevo a ambos en completa soledad.

-Te juro que te asesinaré.

-O sea, como que… tipo, no podrías hacerlo, soy tu nueva estrella –El polaco agitó su cabello con coquetería, sonriéndole gatunamente.

El ruso suspiró pesadamente, lo iba a dejar, después de todo, el local heredado de su familia jamás estuvo más lleno.

Cada noche bailaba, dejando feliz a todos, con bailes llenos de sensualidad innata.

Y cada noche…cierto castaño le visitaba.

Toris no quería admitirlo, pero su musa era un chico, y el saberlo no le hizo dudar ni un segundo por sus pensamientos, sentía que lo amaba, por eso, después de cada rutina, se dirigía por la puerta detrás del burlesque a visitarle siempre con unos bombones "Ptasie Mlezco" que una vez le vió devorar cual manjar irresistible.

Luego de una charla se dirigían a su apartamento, ella entraba aún vestida como mujer, pero al salir, salía como Feliks, como lo que en realdiad era, sin máscaras, sin caretas…sólo él.

Sólo la esencia de él y el ser que más amaba, Toris.

¿Quién diría que en esa loca noche de burlesque, un accidente le cambiaría tanto su vida?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hello a todo el mundo! w Kalinka al habla XD**

**Capítulo dedicado a Karimin-chan ^^ espero y te guste el lietPol que hice Zwwww**

**Y bueno, eso fue todo XD continuaré con sus pedidos, claro está. **

**Un review para mi_? –pone cara de perrito abandonado-(¿)**

**Jeje, Kalinka les recuerda quetengo otro fic: "El hielo también quema", para que lo visiten ;D**

**Nos olemos luego~**

**-Fin del comunicado-**


	6. Compañía Chilena(MexChi)

Canciones** para Hetalia.**

**Sogfics con distintas canciones, **relaciones de pareja**, rompimiento, amistad, hermandad, todo!**

**Si deseas que haga una con alguna pareja que te guste, colócala en los reviews ;D**

Disclaimer:Ni Hetalia ni ésta canción me pertenecen, derechos reservados para Hiyamaz Hidemura y para Camila.

_**Pareja: México x Chile**_

_**Canción: Yo quiero contigo- Camila**_

"_Es un día común y corriente__  
__el día en que me salí a caminar__  
__entre la gente sin saber lo que el destino__  
__me estaba preparando, una sorpresa__  
__ya me estaba esperando"_

Miguel, el chico "tacos", después de una fiesta universitaria, despertó al lado de una alberca, había otras personas en el suelo, demostración de lo brutal que fue aquel regocijo universitario. El muchacho mexicano se levantó con algo de dificultad y aún desorbitado se dirigió a su apartamento, al menos así para darse una ducha, en su cabeza aún rondaban algunas memorias de lo que había sucedido ayer, y cómo llegó a tal estado:

_-Hello María._

_-Miguel –espetó el mexicano, asqueado por la presencia de su "casi" hermano._

_-Well… te invito a una fiesta en mi casa, ¿Right?_

_-¿Una.. fiesta?_

_-Sí, será súper estupenda, no habrá alcohol ni nada, anda… ¿sí?_

_El mexicano rodó su vista, si se negaba lo tendría latosamente junto a su oído con tal que fuera, prefirió ahorrarse el mal rato._

_-Vale wey, iré._

"Poco después pase por donde sirven café  
como no tenía más que hacer pase pregunte  
que sí, que si pa' este flaco  
había una mesa

y fue así que atendió esa belleza"

Caminó a paso lento, se sentía algo mareado y el sabor desagradable en su boca predominaba, sentía como si hubiese comido basura.

Pasó unos instantes a un café cercano, tomó asiento y con algo de pereza, soltó un bostezo, necesitaba un café que le hiciese despertar y espabilar un tanto.

El chico no era para nada feo, siempre llamaba la atención de las chicas, pero a él nada llamaba su atención, no creía sentirse atraído hacia nadie, hasta que una voz le hizo cambiar de parecer.

Mientras distraídamente miraba por la ventana, un apuesto muchacho, algo más bajo que él, apareció delante suyo, con una pequeña libreta, mirándolo con su ceño fruncido, tenía un pequeño gafete que decía "Manuel".

-¿Qué weá querí? –respondió toscamente.

El mexicano lo miraba fascinado, mejillas levemente sonrojadas, cabello oscuro, ojos increíblemente bellos, era la perfección, un ángel caído…con un lenguaje algo…popular.

… ¿un café?

El chileno notó la insistencia de la mirada del otro y se sonrojó notablemente.

-Ya, ¿otra cosa más? –respondió con ése acento tan particular, realmente era adorable.

-"A ti Manuel, desnudo y con una cintita rosa" pensó el chico, pero no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y susurró un –Eso es todo.

El chileno le miró con una ceja alzada y se dio la media vuelta, algo cohibido, más no dijo absolutamente nada.

Miguel lo siguió con su mirada atento, hasta que se perdió de vista, con la sonrisa de bobos más grande que pudo tener jamás.

"No imaginaba nada mas  
de llevarla lejos de aquí  
te juro que yo no podía siquiera hablar  
del amor que al verla sentí "

Al cabo de un rato, apareció tras la puerta con una bandeja y sobre ésta, su café. Evitó todo contacto visual con el moreno, le ponía extrañamente nervioso. Su respiración se agitaba con increíble rapidez, así que dejó la taza sobre la superficie de la mesa y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

El mexicano sonrió de lado y siguió observándole atento, se veía tan lindo, evadiendo su mirada, sonrojándose al más mínimo contacto con él… adorable, sumamente adorable.

Mientras posaba su mirada en él, notó lo formado del cuerpo de Manuel, era simplemente perfecto, ¿qué había pasado que jamás lo había visto? Parecía nuevo, un chico de otro país, además su acento ya era de por sí extraño, de Chile.

Sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a su taza, mientras le veía barrer, se lo imaginó en su casa, luego de que llegara del trabajo, se besaban apasionadamente y hacían el amor hasta el amanecer, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reírse, llamando así la atención de Manuel.

"(yo quiero) tus besos  
(yo quiero) tus encantos  
(yo quiero) tu piel  
oh mamacita dame, dame tu miel"

-O…oye.

El aludido se fijó en Manuel y le sonrió con una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras y provocativas.

-¿Sí?

-¿T…te llamas Miguel?

El muchacho ladeó su cabeza con extrañeza, asintiendo muchas veces.

-Ajá, así me llamo.

-Si, te reconocí.. .siempre te veo pasar en la universidad.

Los ojos de Miguel se abrieron como platos. ¿Escuchó mal? ¿acaso dijo "Siempre te veo pasar"?

-Ah… ¿estudias allí?

-Eh…si, digo no… o sea, sí.. no, bueno, es que mi her—

El mexicano sonrió enternecido y posó una mano sobre la mano de Manuel.

-Tranquilo, habla en confianza.

El chileno se sonrojó notoriamente y desvió su mirada, alejándo su mano.

-Entraré en dos semanas más, pero te vi una vez que fui a dejar un almuerzo a un tal "Alfred" y tú hablabas con él.

-Oh… vaya, ¿gustas tomar asiento? –el mexicano apuntó a una silla libre adyacente a su mesa.

-No puedo, estoy de turno –Miguel bajó su mirada, parecía un rechazo, pero lo siguiente no se lo esperó–Pero salgo en media hora más.

Miguel sonrió amplio y asintió con su cabeza.

-Seré paciente entonces.

El chileno se rió suavemente y se dio la media vuelta, con su corazón bombeando en sus oídos a mil por hora de manera desbocada, mientras el mexicano lo observaba esperándole ansioso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Al otro día sucedió lo siguiente__  
__desperté temprano, me sentí diferente"_

Miguel despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por la hendidura de ambas cortinas, con el insistente intento de levantarlo, y de mala gana apoyó ambos pies en la superficie plana del suelo de su habitación, con su cuerpo adolorido y un ardor en su espalda. Al mismo momento en que se cambió de lugar, sintió un movimiento al otro lado, éste se volteó sin creer lo que veía; Manuelito dormía a su lado.

"No supe la razón de esa mañana tan bella  
hasta que vi que amanecía con ella "

Acercó su dedo índice al rostro aún dormido del chileno, creía que era una aparición, tal vez una visión, pero al ver que el chico era completamente tangible, los colores se subieron a su rostro, ahora todo tenía sentido.

**FlashBack:**

_-Ya po weón –el chileno reía animadamente._

_-No, dime la verdad.. ¿me trataste así porque te caigo mal? –el mexicano le miró fijamente y sonrió de lado._

_-No …si no es eso… ¡Y ya no insistas! –Manuel desvió su mirada y carraspeó un poco._

_Miguel frunció su ceño y se cruzó de brazos, acercándose peligrosamente, a escasos centímetros de su rostro._

_-No –respondió determinante –Dime la verdad._

_Manuel se notó acorralado, después del maravilloso paseo en el parque hasta que oscureció, y de los temas sin sentido que hablaban, además de las infinidades de cosas que tenían en común, tragó saliva y jaló al otro chico de su bufanda, colocándose en puntillas para darle un merecido beso al mexicano en sus labios._

_Miguel pestañeó unos instantes, y cuando se separó, un rubor leve adornó sus mejillas._

_-¿tratarme mal era tu método de defensa? –el mexicano rió y estiró su mano, entrelazándola con la de Manuel._

_El chileno le golpeó en su abdomen totalmente rojo, maldiciéndolo por lo bajo._

_Ambos sabían que sería una larga noche._

**Fin FlashBack.**

Miguel se rió un poco y cubrió con la sábana a su acompañante, recién eran las 9 de la mañana y no sabía cuánto tiempo se demoraría en despertar.

Al final, se vistió rápido y comenzó a preparar un abundante desayuno para ambos, habían pasado unas horas cuando Manuel despertó con un horrible dolor en su espalda baja, pero lo siguiente el mexicano no se lo esperó.

-Buenos días –susurró Manuel, con una sonrisa, cuando su vista se posó en el reloj de pared-¡Las 12.30!

Miguel rió ante un desesperado chileno que buscaba su ropa por toda la habitación.

-¡Déja de reírte! –gritó exasperado y sonrojado.

-¿Por qué Manu?, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, anda..bebe éste café que te preparé~

-¡ANDATE A LA MIERDA! Chúpalo!

-Pero Manu, tú ya te me adelantaste~

La cara de Manuel era un poema, y lo siguiente que pudo recordar fueron los siguientes 6 meses que estuvo en rehabilitación por la paliza de su vida entregada a manos de su actual pareja, Manuel, que lo visitaba diariamente aún en el hospital, disculpándose millares de veces por haberlo dejado en tales condiciones. Pero Miguel sabía que todo valió la pena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Y AQUÍ ESTÁ EL FIC QUE PROMETÍ! ** XD

**Fic dedicado a mi gran amiga, usser de Vardoc, de Piudepie(¿), de México, de Nikolai y no se quien más xDDD Really, me divertí escribiendo esto, me acordaba de nuestros roles [Ya sabrás cuáles son ewe] y así se fue creando xD**

**Recuerden dejar sus Reviews si les gustó, eso me indica si estoy haciendo bien mi pega o no xD**

**Nos olemos luego! ~**

**-FIN DEL COMUNICADO-**


End file.
